


Spike

by celedan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrylic paint, 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike

[Spike](https://photos-5.dropbox.com/t/2/AABaEVb_dNrWwJr1ZArTXbeCr_BQalHeoqNd_tQedhCe9g/12/93246579/jpeg/32x32/1/_/1/2/Spike%202001.jpg/EL2ZtUgYh24gBygH/HCYKBBSJKuY_9um2dYy6AwG547UcMJLk3wmvmq1aKwY?size=1280x960&size_mode=3)


End file.
